London Buses route 232
London Buses route 232 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between St Raphael's Estate and Turnpike Lane, it is operated by London General. History Route 232 commenced operation on 6 August 1994 between Wood Green and St Raphael's Estate Pitfield Way via Palmers Green - Bowes Road - Arnos Grove Stn - New Southgate Stn - Station Road - Pinkham Way - North Circular Road - Henley's Corner - Brent Cross Shopping Centre - Staples Corner - North Circular Road - Coles Green Road - Crest Road - Tanfield Avenue - Neasden Lane - North Circular Road - Great Central Way - Drury Way - Besant Way as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was introduced in order to replace the withdrawn section of route 112 between Brent Cross & Wood Green. The route was initially operated by London Northern from their Potters Bar (PB) garage with MCW Metrobuses. On 26 October 1994, the route was included in the sale of London Northern to MTL London. On 24 November 1996, a Sunday service was introduced. On 3 July 1998, the route was included in the sale of MTL London to Metroline. On 31 July 1999, the route was converted to low floor single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and was diverted in Neasden via Dollis Hill Lane. On 2 September 1999, the double deck school day journeys were introduced operated by Leaside Travel from their Edmonton (EC) garage using a MCW Metrobus. On 4 March 2000, the allocation was transferred to Cricklewood (W) garage. On 31 March 2001, the route was extended from Wood Green to Turnpike Lane Station. On 31 July 2004, the route was retained by Metroline with the school day journeys operated by Arriva London withdrawn. On 21 May 2005, buses towards St Raphaels was diverted via Brent Park Tesco, the allocation was transferred to North Wembley (NW) garage and the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 30 May 2009, North Wembley (NW) garage was annouced closed, the allocation was transferred to Perivale East (PV) garage and the Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by MCV Evolution bodied MAN 12.240s. On 1 August 2009, the route was retained by Metroline. On 9 June 2012, Perivale East (PV) garage was announced closed, the allocation was transferred to Cricklewood (W) garage and the MCV Evolution bodied MAN 12.240s were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 2 August 2014, the route was retained by Metroline. On 1 September 2014, owing to road works in Wood Green High Road, the route was temporarily withdrawn between Wood Green Station and Turnpike Lane Station. On 30 May 2015, the route was resumed operating to Turnpike Lane Station. On 3 August 2019, the route passed to London General using brand new Wrightbus StreetLites. Current Route Route 232 operates via these primary locations: *St Raphael's Estate Pitfield Way *Brent Park *Neasden Shopping Centre *Staples Corner *Brent Cross Shopping Centre Bus Station *Finchley Henley's Corner *New Southgate Station *Arnos Grove Station *Palmers Green *Wood Green Station *Wood Green Shopping City *Turnpike Lane Station Green Lanes External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 232, London Buses routes